We're in Townsville
by HyperBlossom
Summary: my first fanfic. three friends are sucked into townsville while watching the powerpuff girls. WARNING: extreme insanity. Flames will be used to roast marshmallows.
1. Preeeeeeeeeeeeeeety light!

HyperBlossom- hi people. This is my first fanfic so pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeez be gentle.  
  
Disclaimer- not mine.  
  
***  
  
One dreary, rainy, and boring day, three friends sit on a couch watching the Powerpuff Girls. One of the friends name was Kellie. She was the stupid and semi hyper blonde of the group. Then there was Sam. She was the annoying, constantly insane one of the group. Then there was Laura. She was the dumb, insane, hyper blonde one of the group.  
  
Kellie: There is nothing to do.  
  
Laura: WHY DON'T WE ALL RUN AROUND IN CIRCLES UNTIL WE RUN INTO SOMETHING!!!  
  
Sam and Kellie: OKAY!!!!!!  
  
HyperBlossom- Yes, they are all blondes.  
  
Laura: **runs over into the kitchen and gets some tin foil**  
  
Laura/Sam/Kellie: PREEEEEEEEEEEEEEETY!!!!!!  
  
After looking at the tin foil for about an hour, the trio goes over and watches to what seems to be a Powerpuff Girl marathon. After watching the rest of the marathon, Sam, Kellie, and Laura were about to go get something to eat. Then a white light shoots out of the TV.  
  
Laura: WHAT THE HECK IS THAT THING!!!  
  
Sam: I DON'T KNOW!!!!!  
  
Laura: O well. **jumps in**  
  
Kellie: MY TURN. **jumps in after Laura**  
  
Sam: WAIT FOR ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **jumps in**  
  
***  
  
Yay!! First chappy done. 


	2. aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh BUG EYED AL...

HyperBlossom: here is the second chappy. Please review.  
  
Disclaimer- what do you think? Laura, Kellie and Sam are my characters though.  
  
*** Narrator: A nice quiet day in Townsville. Oh my god, WHAT IS THAT!!!???  
  
Sam, Kellie, and Laura fall from the sky and land infront of the Untonium residence.  
  
Laura: Holy Shi.......  
  
**HyperBlossom appears in a puff of pink smoke** Hey, this is PG. do you want me to change the rating. NO CUSSING!! **disappears in a puff of pink smoke**  
  
Laura: ok ok. Jeez.  
  
Sam: Anyways, where are we???  
  
Kellie: you think that I know.  
  
All of sudden they see six streaks of light in the sky coming towards them.  
  
S/K/L: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWW **take breathe** WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW.  
  
The streaks got closer and closer until the girls could see a 11 year old Powerpuff girls and 12 year old Rowdyruff boys.  
  
(A/N- This is my story and I say they are 11. If you have a problem with that, tough cookies)  
  
The Chemical X kids land in front of Laura, Sam, and Kellie.  
  
Laura: AAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWW. BUG- EYED ALIENS.  
  
Kellie: **to Blossom** WHO THE HECK ARE YOU!!!???  
  
The PPG: **in unison** Were the Powerpuff Girls.  
  
Sam: Aren't you supposed to like 5 year old munchkins.  
  
Buttercup: It's called growing.  
  
Laura: **points to the RRB** who are you?  
  
(a/n: Sam, Kellie and Laura are all 11 years old. I forgot to tell you that.) RRB: ** in unison** Were the Rowdyruff boys.  
  
Laura: Didn't they **points to the PPG** destroy you.  
  
Brick: We were recreated.  
  
S/L/K: oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo.  
  
PPG: And who might you be???  
  
*** Second chappy done. Third one coming soon.  
  
l l v press the pretty button and review. 


	3. We are so unloved

HyperBlossom- I'm back. I hope that you are enjoying this story so far. Well here's the story.  
  
*** Laura: well, my name is Laura.  
  
Sam: Call me Sam.  
  
Kellie: I'm Kellie.  
  
Laura: so, where are we?  
  
Bubbles: Your in Townsville.  
  
Sam: Oooooookay. This is really weird.  
  
Kellie: Do you have anything to eat? I am starving.  
  
Laura: me too.  
  
Blossom: yea, follow me. **leads them into her house and into the kitchen**  
  
They eat and yada yada yada.  
  
Laura: Can we look around in your professor's lab??? **gives puppy dog eyes**  
  
Bubbles: ok.  
  
They go down into the lab and look around.  
  
Laura: **picks up a beaker full of chemical x** What's this? Oh well. **drinks it**  
  
PPG/RRB: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!  
  
Laura: too late. What was that anyways? **gets a warm feeling throughout her body**  
  
Before anyone could say anything, Sam and Kellie find 2 other beakers of chemical x and drink it.  
  
Blossom: THAT WAS CHEMICAL X!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
S/K/L: IT WAS??!!! COOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOL!!!  
  
Boomer: No, it wasn't cool. You guys are going to get superpowers.  
  
Butch: Yea, and we don't know how it will react in your body. All of a sudden, Laura, Sam, and Kellie begin to float in mid air.  
  
Kellie: Does that answer your question???  
  
Laura: look I'm flying. **runs into a wall**  
  
PPG/RRB: **anime fall**  
  
Sam: that looks like fun. **anime falls** OW! Why do you do that?  
  
Before they could answer, the hotline buzzes.  
  
Blossom: Yes mayor? Ok.. Right, were on it. Come on gang, Mojo Jojo is at it again. Lets move out.  
  
Kellie: what about us???  
  
Blossom: O yea. Brick, Boomer, and Butch stay here with them.  
  
Butch: dang it.  
  
Sam: what, you don't like us ? I am hurt.  
  
S/K/L: **cries**  
  
Brick: look what you did Butch. Apologize now.  
  
Butch: all right. I'm sorry.  
  
Laura: **sniff** So you do like us?  
  
Butch: I didn't say that.  
  
Laura: **punches Butch in the face sending him against the walls** Come on you guys, I see that we are not wanted here.  
  
With that Sam, Kellie, and Laura blast of into the sky leaving Black, White, and Silver trails.  
  
Buttercup: are you okay, Butchie?  
  
Butch: I'm fine beautiful.  
  
Blossom: I hope that you are happy Butch. We have no idea what they are capable of. They each drank a beaker full of Chemical X. One beaker is more than three of us have put together. It they turn into villains, I don't know if we can beat them. Boomer: Nice going Butch.  
  
Butch: I said I was sorry. Ok. God.  
  
Blossom: well, we still have mojo to deal with. Ok, boys, go fight mojo. We'll go see if we can find them. 


	4. Evil Mojo

HyperBlossom: I really hope that anyone who is acutally reading my story likes it so far. Please review.  
  
*** Narrator: Lets go see how Laura and the gang are.  
  
(CUT TO: OUTSIDE TOWNSIVILLE)  
  
Laura: That Butch guy is such a jerk.  
  
Sam: I know.  
  
Kellie: I know what we can do to get back at them all.  
  
Laura and sam: what?  
  
Kellie: we could turn into villains. : )  
  
Laura: How about.......NO.  
  
Kellie: well at least a had an idea.  
  
Sam: I'm hungry.  
  
Laura: we just ate like 2 hours ago. Oh all right.  
  
Kellie: what about the small problem of money.  
  
Sam: we could steal some food.  
  
Laura: well.... I guess that we could. But just this once. Ok.  
  
S/K: ok.  
  
Laura: lets go.  
  
With that, the blast off into the sky leaving black, white and silver streaks. When they arrived in Townsville, they saw Mojo Jojo in one of his Robo Jojos. After seeing that, they looked down to see three holes in the ground. Lying in each of the holes were the Rowdyruff boys.  
  
Laura: You guys, I have no clue why I am saying this but I think that we sould save Townsville.  
  
Sam: I think that you are right. Maybe we will get free food if we do.  
  
L/K/S: LET'S DO IT!!  
  
After saying that, Kellie blasted off straight towards Mojo. When she got right up to him, she punched him as hard as she could.  
  
Mojo: **lying in a wrecked Robo Jojo** CURSES YOU POWER.....WAIT A MINUTE!! YOU AREN'T THE POWERPUFFS!  
  
Sam: SHUT UP. **kicks him right in the balls**  
  
Laura: nice one.  
  
Right when they were about to blast off again, the PPG call there names.  
  
Blossom: DID YOU DO THAT TO THE ROWDYRUFF BOYS!!!!!  
  
Bubbles: **crying** BOOMIE!!!!**rushes to his side**  
  
Laura: We didn't do it. It was Mojo Jojo.  
  
Blossom: Then who captured Mojo?  
  
Kellie: we did.  
  
Buttercup: **looks at Mojo and laughs** Nice Job.  
  
Blossom: we better get the boys back to the Professor.  
  
In a few seconds, they are in the Utonium residence.  
  
Professor: The boys are going to be just fine girls. **looks at Laura, Sam, and Kellie** who are you???????  
  
Laura: Call me Laura.  
  
Sam: Sam here.  
  
Kellie: my name is Kellie.  
  
Professor: how did you get those superpowers?  
  
Blossom: well professor, it is our fault. We took them down to your lab to look around and they each drank a beaker full of chemical x.  
  
Professor: Oh............. A BEAKER FULL OF CHEMICAL X!!!! THAT IS MORE THAN YOU THREE COMBINED 


	5. A whole bunch of apologies and Buttecup ...

HyperBlossom: Hi people. Are you enjoying my very weird story? REVIEW.  
  
*** Laura: REEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEALLY? COOL!!!!!  
  
Sam: **grins evilly** : )  
  
Blossom: uh oh...  
  
Kellie: **grins evilly** : )  
  
Laura: Sam, Kellie. FOR THE LAST TIME, WE ARE NOT TURNING INTO VILLAINS!!! UNDERSTOOD?!?!?!?!?!  
  
Sam/Kellie: (sadly) yes.  
  
PPG: **sigh of relief**  
  
Sam: we better go before those stupid Rowdyruff Boys wake up.  
  
Buttercup: HEY!! DON'T GO DISSIN MY MAN!!!  
  
Sam: I'LL DISS YOUR MAN WHEN EVER I WANT!!  
  
Buttercup: YOU WANNA FIGHT!!  
  
Sam: FINE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Sam and Buttercup start fighting. When the fight is finished, Sam is the one left standing. Buttercup is just left there barely conscious.  
  
Bubbles: **screams** BUTTERCUP!!  
  
Laura: SAM!!!!! WHY DID YOU DO THAT?!?!?!?!  
  
Sam: .....  
  
Laura: come on you guys. I think that we should go now.  
  
Narrator: Buttercup sure got her as.....  
  
HyperBlossom: The next person who cusses is gonna fall off a cliff.  
  
Blossom: But we can fly. And why do you have my name???  
  
HyperBlossom: 1. I can make you loose your super powers and 2. I am hyper and you are not. Now back to the story.  
  
Buttercup: **in pain** I forgot about the beaker thing.  
  
Sam: sorry. **blasts off into the sky leaving her black streak in the sky**  
  
Kellie: SAM!!!! **blasts off leaving her white steak**  
  
Laura: o great. Bye. **blasts off leaving her silver streak. **  
  
While this was happening in the Utonium household, some one else was watching Sam, Laura, and Kellie.  
  
Princess: so the "poo-poo" puffs have some new members. Well we'll see if those new members are as powerful as they seem.  
  
Narrator: uh oh. Look out, girls. You may just be having Princess to deal with..  
  
(CUT TO: A CLIFF OVERLOOKING THE OCEAN)  
  
Laura: Sam, how could you do that to Buttercup? Now we don't even have a place to sleep.  
  
Kellie: **sarcastically** nice job, Sam.  
  
Sam: Look a said that I was sorry. God.  
  
Laura: Well were are going to see the Powerpuff Girls right now and you are going to apologize to Buttercup, and beg for them to lets us in stay the night there.  
  
Sam: WHAT???!!!! NO WAY!!!  
  
Laura: **glares menacingly**  
  
Sam: **sort of scared** okay.  
  
Narrator: mean while, with the PPG and the RRB.  
  
Butch: **painfully** what happened? I feel like a got hit by a train. **sees Buttercup all beat up** OH MYGOD!!! WHAT HAPPENED BUTTERCUP?!?!?!?!?!!?  
  
Buttercup: **painfully also** I got into a fight with Sam.  
  
Butch: Why that little son of a bit..  
  
HyperBlossom: That's it. **is about to make Butch go off a cliff**  
  
Butch: PLEEEEEEEEEEEEZ NOOOOOOOO!! I SWEAR THAT I WILL NEVER CUSS AGAIN.  
  
HyperBlossom: fine. Hmph.  
  
Brick: Don't do anything that you will regret later like telling them you don't like them.  
  
Butch: But I don't like them.  
  
Boomer: well you didn't have to say it to their faces.  
  
Just then, the doorbell rang.  
  
Doorbell: DIIIIING DOOOONG!!!!  
  
PPG/RRB: **in unison** I'LL GET IT!!  
  
Then you see six streaks of light and they are all at the front door. When they open it, oh you know who it is.  
  
Blossom: what are you guys doing here??  
  
Sam: We came here to say that we are really sorry. **faces Buttersup** Sorry that I beat you up. I have a bit of a temper.  
  
Buttercup: We all have are tempers. It was my fault anyways. I shouldn't have challenged you.  
  
Sam: Friends?? **holds out hand**  
  
Buttercup: friends. **shakes hand**  
  
Laura: Do you think that we could stay the night here???  
  
Blossom: Sure. We do have to go to school tomorrow though.  
  
Laura: I guess we will have to go to school with you.  
  
Butch: Sorry that I said I didn't like you guys. It was just a little harmless joke.  
  
Kellie: No hard feelings.  
  
Bubbles: You all are going to need clothes.  
  
All the Girls: LET'S GO SHOPPING!!!!  
  
Boys: o great.  
  
*** Do you like??!! Do you hate it??  
  
I NEED REVIEWS!!! 


	6. Here comes Princess

HyperBlossom: I would like to thank Hairy Gregory because he is the only one who reviews my story. And I agree, exclamation points are very underrated.  
  
*** Bubbles: YAAAAAAAAAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! SHOPPING!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Boys: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!  
  
Girls: YEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Blossom: lets go tell the Professor where we are going, and to get us some money. **zips down to the professors lab and accidentally scares him**  
  
Professor: WHAT THE HELL!?!?!?!  
  
HyperBlossom: that's it. ** makes the Professor go off a cliff**  
  
Bubbles: **sobs**  
  
Blossom: WHY DID YOU DO THAT TO THE PROFESSOR!?!?!?!?!?!  
  
HyperBlossom: because I can. : ) MWUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!! **brings the professor back** He has all the money.  
  
Blossom: whatever. Professor, can we go shopping for clothes for Laura, Sam, and Kellie?? **said as sweetly as possible**  
  
Professor: Fine. Here's some money. **gives them a couple of hundreds** (a/n: They now get paid for saving the world.)  
  
Blossom: Thanks. Buh bye Professor. **zips up stairs** got the money.  
  
Laura: LET'S GO!!!!!!!!!!! **begins to walk out door** O YEEEEAAA!!! **flies out of the roof**  
  
All except Laura: -_- **anime fall**  
  
Laura: MY TUUUUUUUUUUUURN!!! **anime falls** OOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWW!!  
  
Blossom: -_- Let's go already!!!  
  
The 9 super powered preteens zip off to the mall.  
  
Bubbles: WWWWWWWWWWEEEEEEEEEEREEEEEEEE HHHHHHHHEEEEEEEEEEREEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!! **sonic scream** Laura: WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE KNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWW **even louder sonic scream**  
  
Blossom: Let's go already.  
  
They fly into the mall and go in and out stores. While they were in Pacific Sunwear, (a/n: not mine either.) they heard a loud bang coming from outside. They look out to see Princess in one of her super suits.  
  
Princess: SURRENDER NOW POO- POO PUFFS!!! YOU CAN NEVER SURVIVE THIS ONE!!!  
  
PPG: **hit the suit but nothing happens**  
  
Princess: HA! TOLD YA!! **spots the Rowdyruff boys** Hey there boys. (a/n: Princess is now 11.) **steps toward Brick** Hey Brick. **surprises him by kissing him right on the lips. **  
  
Brick: UCK. PHHHHHHHT...GROSS!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Laura:** extremely mad** NO ONE MESSES WITH MY FRIEND'S MAN!!!!!! **creates small silver energy diamonds around her hands and sends it towards and sends it towards Princess, almost breaking the suit**  
  
And then.  
  
*** REEVIEW!!!!!!!! 


	7. Time for School

HyperBlossom: I'm back!!!  
  
*** Butch: LAURA, LOOOOOOOOOOOK OUT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
As Butch said that, Laura turned to see a Confusion Missile flying right at her. She gets mad at this and hits it right back to Princess, breaking the suit completely.  
  
Princess: HA, YOU THOUGHT THAT YOU BEAT ME??!! I HAVE EVEN MORE POWERFUL SUITS.  
  
Sam: **evil grin** this is going to be fun. **zips up to Princess, takes her tiara, and shoves it where the sun don't shine**  
  
Princess: **in horrible agony** AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!! DAAAAAAAAADDDDDDYYYYYYY!!!! I'LL BE BACK YOU STUPID POO-POO PUFFS AND YOU OTHER RUFFIANS!!!!  
  
Laura: THAT WAS FUUUUUUUUUUN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! CAN WE DO IT AGAIN!!!???  
  
PPG/RRB: NO!!!!  
  
Butch: **to Sam** Why is she talking in exclamation??  
  
Sam: She has had a little too much sugar.  
  
Laura: DID SOME ONE SAY 'SUGAR'!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
All but Laura: NO!!  
  
Laura: **sadly** oh.  
  
Sam: I think that we got everything we need for school. Let's go to your school and enroll. It might be a good idea.  
  
Blossom: ok. Let's go.  
  
The 9 of them zip off towards Ruffpuff Middle School until they arrive in the principle's office.  
  
Principle Biteme: off course they can come to school here if they helped save you guys from Princess.  
  
Blossom: Thank you, sir. The next morning, Laura and Bubbles happened to wake up at the same time. They looked at each other and nodded.  
  
Laura/Bubbles: **sonic scream** WWWWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAKKKKKE UUUUUUUUPPPPPPPPPP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
All except those two: WIIIIIIIIIIIIIILLLLLLLLLLL YOU TTWOOOOOOOOO SHUT UPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!!!!!! IT'S 6:00 IN THE MORNING.  
  
Bu/L: oopsie. Hehehe.  
  
Laura: **to bubbles** Let's get our school outfits ready.  
  
Bubbles: okay.  
  
About 1 hour later, every one was awake and ready for school. Laura, Sam, and Kellie, who were trying to make a good impression on the other kids, wore very trendy outfits. Laura was in a silver halter top that said 'Cutie' in a glittery pink on the front and a pair of skin tight jeans that said the same thing on the back right pocket and she wore silver sketchers. Kellie was in a white tank top that said 'I know your jealous' in glittery baby blue writing and she had the same as Laura but her shoes were white and it said 'I know your jealous going down the side of her jeans. Sam also had the same thing but it was black, it said 'To hot to handle' on her shirt and on the back pocket of her jeans in lime green, and her sketchers were black.  
  
When the kids at school saw the famous steaks of the RRB and PPG, they went on doing there business. Everyone's eyes shot up at the sky when they saw silver, black, and white streaks coming right towards them. When they saw what it was, the students stared in awe.  
  
Molly: Who are they, Blossom???  
  
Laura: Call me Laura.  
  
Sam: Sam here.  
  
Kellie: I'm Kellie. *** will they survive they day of school???? Next chappy comin soon!!! 


	8. School time and a fight

HyperBlossom: here is the next chapter. REVIEW!!!  
  
*** Molly: *shocked*  
  
Laura: Come on you guys, we need to find our homeroom and lockers.  
  
Sam: okay. *follows Laura into school building*  
  
Kellie: *follows*  
  
Mitch: *talking to the Floydjoydsen twins* The girl in silver is hot.  
  
Floyd: I like the one in white.  
  
Loyd: I like the one in black.  
  
Meanwhile.  
  
Laura: This is a pretty cool school.  
  
Kellie: yea.  
  
Sam: *looking at the hot guys* What??  
  
Just then, Sam, Laura, and Kellie each felt a smack on there butts.  
  
Laura: *extremely angry turns around to see Mitch smirking* YOU DORK. *slams punches Mitch lightly but he gets sent into the lockers*  
  
Mitch: ow.  
  
Sam and Kellie do the same thing to Bobby and Robby.  
  
S/K/L: *livid*GGGGGGGRRRRRRRRRRRR  
  
Mitch: Come on you guys, looks like the tough girls need to be taught a lesson.  
  
Lo/Fl: yea.  
  
Laura: Let's go little boys.  
  
With that, Sam, Laura, and Kellie hover and get into a fighting stance.  
  
Mitch: you can fly.  
  
Laura: You bet.  
  
Floyd: uh oh.  
  
The girls lunge at the boys but the Powerpuff Girls stop them.  
  
Blossom: Are you guys trying to get expelled??  
  
Laura: THEY CALLED US WEAK!!!  
  
Buttercup: In that case, carry on.  
  
The PPG move out the way and the other girls beat the sh*t out of Mitch and co.  
  
Principal: you three *points to Laura, Sam, and Kellie* In my office now.  
  
Laura: uh oh.  
  
*** thanks to Hairy Gregory for noticing some mistakes. 


End file.
